A Midschool Day's Nightmare
by SquiggleSmurf
Summary: *Based loosely on the concept of "A Midsummer Night's Dream"* Mizuki didn't mean any harm. She just wanted to forever bound Hikaru to Kaoru. Who would have ever thought that a love potion could cause so much chaos? HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Alright, my first Ouran High School Host Club fanfic! This story is going to be based somewhat around the concept of "A Midsummer Night's Dream." Also, since I haven't really read the manga, this fic is going to be based in the anime universe. However, I may borrow some things from the manga from time to time. I'm also using some Japanese words, so here they are with their translation:

Konnichi wa – Good afternoon

Ano – ummm

Neesan – big sister

Okaasan – mother

Otoosan – father

I will now turn it over to my muse who will give the disclamer.

Alfador: SquiggleSmurf does not own any part of Ouran High School Host Club. She is merely a fan of the anime and is writing this story for fun. She does however own the three original characters who appear in this fic: Naoki, Usagi, and Mizuki. Enjoy!

* * *

'Ah, I'm out. Finally,' Haruhi Fujioka quickly slipped out of the doors of Ouran Academy. Classes had ended about two hours ago, but Host Club activities kept her late. As much as she loved the Host Club, things could get pretty hectic, with Tamaki being his usual dramatic self, Hunny eating all those cakes, Hikaru and Kaoru acting mischievous, and all those screaming girls. But Friday had come at last, and now Haruhi could take a break from the activities for the weekend.

'I just hope they don't make a surprise visit,' Haruhi thought, making her way out of the gates of the school. 'I have to study for that English test on Monday.'

As she turned to walk down the sidewalk, she saw a limousine and a male student sitting on the sidewalk, working on a Sudoku puzzle book.

Haruhi looked in confusion. 'Why is that student sitting there instead of getting on his limo and going home? Isn't his limo driver getting annoyed?'

Looking closer, Haruhi recognized the student. He was Naoki Kozu, a somewhat short boy with short, dark brown hair styled neatly and hazel eyes. Though he was only fifteen years old, he was in the same class as Haruhi, as he had started school a year early. Curious as to why he was waiting outside by himself, Haruhi approached him. "Naoki-kun?"

The fifteen-year-old brunette looked up from his puzzle and turned towards Haruhi. Upon seeing his classmate, Naoki smiled and replied, "Konnichi wa, Haruhi-kun!" He pushed up his round glasses, put his puzzle book back in his school bag, and got up to face Haruhi.

Haruhi gave a small wave. "Konnichi wa. Ano, Naoki-kun, what are you doing here so late?"

"Oh, I'm waiting for my Neesan," he explained, a little annoyed. "You didn't happen to see Mizuki at the Host Club, did you?"

"Hmmm, Mizuki-sempai…" Haruhi tried to remember if she saw the black-haired second year. "No, I don't think I remember seeing her. She's one of Tamaki-sempai's clients, right?"

"Yeah, and she's also a fan of twinest," Naoki sighed. "Where could she be? She's never this late…"

Haruhi glanced at the limousine. "That's yours, right? Has your limo driver been waiting all this time?"

Naoki nodded. "Usagi-san is always scheduled to pick me and Neesan up after school."

"He must be really annoyed, having to wait all this time…"

"No, it's okay. He's paid to wait for us. That's his job! Right, Usagi-san?"

Usagi gave a nod from inside the limousine. Naoki grinned, and Haruhi gave a weak smile. 'Rich bastards.'

Looking back towards Naoki, Haruhi asked, a bit concerned, "Do you have any idea of why she might be late?"

"Hmmmm," Naoki thought deeply. "Well, we did have a little fight two days ago, but I don't think-"

Just then, a seventeen-year old girl with long black hair in a ponytail came running out of the gate. Frantically, she ran to Naoki (knocking down Haruhi in the process), grabbed him, shoved him into the limousine before jumping in herself, and screamed, "DRIVE USAGI-SAN! DRIVE NOW! DRIVE LIKE YOU NEVER DRIVEN BEFORE!"

With that, the limo took off, leaving Haruhi lying face down on the sidewalk. She got up, twitching slightly. 'Rich bastards…'

* * *

"Neesan! Why did you do that?" Naoki scolded his sister, looking out the back window of the limo. "I think you hurt Haruhi-kun!"

"Forget Haruhi-kun! I have something much more important than any cute boy!" Mizuki whipped out a small black glass bottle from her purse, eyeing it admirably with her dark brown eyes.

Naoki gulped. "Neesan, what exactly is that?" he asked carefully.

Mizuki smirked. "This, little brother, is the answer to certain doubts I've been having recently."

"Which ones?"

Mizuki glared annoyingly at the brunette. "Show some respect for your Neesan! This is partly **your** fault anyway!"

"_My_fault?"

"Don't act like you've forgotten that horrible thing you said two days ago!"

"… you're still thinking about that?" Naoki sighed.

"Naoki, why can't you understand how deeply you hurt me with that language!?"

"I didn't say anything bad!" Naoki raised his voice, getting mad.

"What do you mean you didn't say anything bad!? You said things worse than any curse the Dark Magic Club could conjure up! You are obviously a heartless beast with no remorse!"

"I was just telling the truth!"

"The truth!? THE TRUTH!? Let me tell you something: Hikaru and Kaoru are so deeply in love! IT IS NOT AN ACT LIKE YOU ACCUSE IT OF BEING!"

Naoki groaned. "The Host Club only wants to bring joy to woman. They only act incestuous to-"

"SHUT UP, YOU DEMON CHILD! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANYMORE OF YOUR DREADFUL LIES!"

There was an uneasy silence in the limo for the next several minutes. Mizuki, her knees to her chest, stroked the bottle while Naoki stared out the window, dumbfounded.

'Why does my sister have to be so crazy?' he thought hopelessly. 'How is twincest so hot anyway?'

Naoki decided to break the silence. "Neesan, how exactly is that bottle supposed to help you?"

Mizuki smirked, straightened herself out, and looked at her brother. "Although I refuse to believe any word you say, creature, you made me doubt the Hitachiin twins' relationship. But this little bottle will straightened everything out."

Naoki prepared himself for the worst. "So what is it?"

Mizuki took a deep breath and held up the bottle. "This, is a love potion."

Naoki stared at his sister. And stared. And gaped. But mostly stared.

"Yes, yes, I know what you're thinking," Mizuki said, rolling her eyes. "'Love potions don't work.' But I know this one is real!"

"And how do you know that?" Naoki asked, afraid of the answer.

Mizuki beamed. "I got it from Nekozawa-san!"

The younger teen narrowed his hazel eyes. "Nekozawa-san gave you a love potion."

"Well, not exactly," Mizuki admitted. "I had to sneak into his dark magic room."

"You WHAT!?"

"Well, what did you expect me to do!?" Mizuki huffed. "Ask Nekozawa himself and risk getting cursed or just forget about the whole thing?"

"Actually, the latter doesn't sound like a bad-"

"Shut up Naoki!" Mizuki shouted. She quickly lowered her voice and went back to her explanation. "Now, like I was saying, I had to sneak into his room. And I'll tell you: it wasn't easy. Do you know how hard it is to wait for a door that may or may not appear? And then I had to look through that room. Now _that_ was creepy. There were all those candles and magic circles. Seriously, one wrong turn and I could have been turned into a toad or something! But I finally found this little bottle: Love Potion #69."

"Love Potion #69?" Naoki sweat dropped.

His older sister shrugged. "That's what the bottle said."

"Well, I suppose no harm's been done as long as you didn't get caught."

Mizuki glanced around nervously.

"Neesan?" Naoki started to get very serious. "No one saw you, right?"

"Ummm…. not exactly," Mizuki admitted, sheepishly. "I mean, I think he may have seen me, but it's taken care of."

Naoki moaned. "Neesan, I don't want our family name to be ruined because you had to steal for a stupid reason."

Mizuki twitched at the word 'stupid' but attempted to comfort her brother. "No Naoki, listen to me. You see, I was almost to the door when Nekzsawa-san came in."

The boy moaned louder.

"No, Naoki! It's okay! Listen! I kind of panicked when I saw him. So, I saw a container on a nearby shelf. Since I didn't know what else to do, I took it and opened it. It contained this dust-like substance. With no other better plan, I took some of the dust and blew it at him."

Naoki moaned something about assault charges.

"No, I didn't hurt him! It just put him to sleep. See? It's sleep dust," Mizuki pulled the container out of her bag.

Her younger brother looked up at her and moaned again. "You stole that too?"

"Hey, it might be useful," Mizuki shrugged.

The brunette hung his head and groaned, "Just tell me you didn't take anything else."

"Well, there was one other thing…"

Naoki shot up. "Neesan! What else!?"

The black-haired teen bit her lip and pulled out…

"Beelzenef!? You stole Nekozawa's Beelzenef!?"

"Look, just in case Nekozawa-san saw me, I need some leverage against him. Plus, he can't curse me without his little puppet here."

Naoki covered his face with his hands. "Okaasan and Otoosan are going to kill us!"

Mizuki rolled her eyes. "It really isn't going to matter. After he fell asleep, I put some of the love potion on Nekozawa-san. When he wakes up, he will probably be too busy being in love to even think about his lost puppet."

"Neesan, why don't you understand? That love potion isn't going to work!"

"Silence!" Mizuki commanded. "I've had enough of you and your idiotic logic! This love potion _is_ real and it _is_ going to work!"

"Has anyone told you that you're insane?"

"Oh sure, make fun of me now but you'll see," Mizuki once again eyed and stroked the bottle in awe. "Come Monday afternoon, Hikaru and Kaoru will be bound forever by an irresistible love!"

Naoki's right eyebrow began to itch.

* * *

And so it begins. Stay tuned for Chapter 2 and drop a review if you have the time!


	2. Chapter 2

Wow. It's been almost two months. Sorry! I meant to write this chapter a lot earlier, but I got busy with college applications, music auditions, and play practice. Plus, this chapter was rather difficult to write. I'm still not sure if I'm pleased with it, but I can't think of any other way I can edit it.

Anyways, in case anyone is concerned, this story is mainly going to focus on the main characters in the show and NOT my OC's. I had to give them more screen time last chapter to set up the plot. After this chapter, they'll mostly have cameos until the end of the story. But I don't want to spoil anything. The Japanese words I used are:

Dewa mata – See you later

Goman nasai – I'm sorry

Tono - Lord

Sayonara – Good-bye

Neesan – Big sister

Arigatoo – Thank you

With that out of the way, I'll turn things over to my new muse to give the disclaimer.

Nono: Kupo! SquiggleSmurf does not own Ouran High School Host Club. She only owns this storyline and her OC's Akina, Saika, Yuka, Naoki, and Mizuki. Enjoy, kupo!

* * *

"Mori-sempai, please! We're begging you!"

"I'm really scared! Come with us! Please?"

"I'm too young and pretty to be disfigured!"

"Girls! Please! Quiet down!"

The three female students surrounded around the wild type, hopelessly begging. Mori only stared back stoically at them. Meanwhile, Tamaki tried to hush the hysterical girls.

"Mori! Please!" one of the girls, Akina, cried out. Her shoulder-length light brown hair swung around as she shook her head fiercely. "I don't want to go home alone! What if Nekozawa-san attacks?"

"We can't possibly defend ourselves!" whined another girl, Saika, pulling at her long, layered dark brown hair. "We need someone strong to defend us!"

"Why can't you just drive home with us!" the last girl, Yuka, wailed, frantically twisting her short curly black hair. "Nekozawa-san could completely rearrange my face!"

"If you're any louder, Honey-sempai **will** completely rearrange **all** of our faces!" Hikaru and Kaoru called out simultaneously with scared faces.

The three girls spun to look at the blonde third-year, sleeping peacefully on the couch. Remembering his blood type and how he wiped out two United States Green Beret guard platoons, they gulped and turned back to Mori.

"Listen, I know that you don't want to leave Honey-sempai alone," Akina said in a hushed voice, "but I think he can take care of himself."

Saika nodded and whispered, "Honey-sempai may be cute, but he is strong. If anything happens, he'll be fine."

"Plus, he's male," Yuka stated. "Nekozawa-san muttered that he was only after girls, so there's no way Honey-sempai will get hurt by him."

"So please come with us, Mori-sempai?" the third girls pleaded together, looking up at Mori with their big chocolate brown eyes.

Mori merely shook his head.

"**Oh, come on Mori-sempai!"** Yuka screamed, unable to control herself. **"Do you want me to die!?"**

"Quiet! You'll wake up Honey-sempai!" Tamaki and the twins freaked out.

"This is ridiculous," Haruhi muttered from the other side of the room, watching the girls plead, Tamaki and the twins wildly hushing the girls, and Mori being stuck in the middle of it all. She sighed at the pitiful sight.

"Quite interesting if you ask me," Kyoya responded, working on his laptop.

Haruhi raised her eyebrow. "Oh?"

The Shadow King turned to Haruhi, pushing up his glasses. "Who would ever think that they would take Nekozawa so seriously?"

Haruhi nodded.

It was turning out to be a pretty unusual Monday. It had started out normal, until Kuretake and Kadomatsu announced that Nekozawa had refused to leave his dark magic room since Friday. They were unsure why, but he kept muttering something about a girl, stealing Beelezneef, and a curse. Soon, rumors started circulating that he was planning to attack all the Ouran High School girls and conjure a hex on them. Most of the girls took it a little too seriously.

"These three girls don't even want to drive home without a guy in their limo," Haruhi stated, watching the pathetic scene: Yuka screaming, Saika tugging at Mori, Akina freaking out silently, and Tamaki and the twins trying to quiet them down.

"Well, I'm not dealing with this situation again," Haruhi said, glancing at Honey. "I'm leaving."

"Hmmm… not afraid about Nekozawa-san?" Kyoya questioned, looking back at his laptop.

"The whole rumor sounds like bull to me. Nekozawa-san thinks I'm a guy anyway. Besides, I have to study. Dewa mata." Haruhi moved to exit out the doors of the Third Music Room.

"Dewa mata," Kyoya replied back and then glanced at the commotion.

"Mori-sempai! Please! Have a heart!" Saika desperately pleaded.

"Quieter! Please! You'll wake Honey-sempai!" the twins desperately pleaded back.

"Mori-sempai. Please. Have a heart," Saika desperately pleaded in a quieter voice.

The cool type narrowed his eyes. 'This is getting to be bothersome.'

"Girls, I have an idea," Tamaki walked up to the girls in a suave manner. "Since Mori-sempai is loyal to Honey-sempai and will obviously not leave his side, how about I, the King of the Host Club, go with you and protect you from any harm?"

"Ummm…" Yuka looked down at her feet nervously.

"Gomen nasai, Tamaki-kun," Saika apologized, "but we need someone, who is… well…"

"You know, strong," Akina stated bluntly.

The words "not strong", "weakling", "wimp", etc. surrounded Tamaki as he shrieked dramatically and retreated to his 'Corner of Woe.' The twins laughed at him, taking a break from freaking out.

"Ah! Gomen Tamaki!" exclaimed Saika. "I still really like you!"

"But we need someone powerful! Like you Mori-sempai!" Akina pointed to said man. "So _**please**_ Mori-sempai! PLEASE! Honey-sempai will be fine!"

"Honey-sempai won't be fine if you wake him up!" cried the twins.

Mori-sempai still looked on, stoically. Finally, he spoke. "I can't leave Mitsukuni."

Before the three girls could scream again, a voice called from the floor. "Oh hohohoho! No! I can't allow this!"

Soon after, Renge appeared on her rising platform, one hand on her hip and the other up in the air.

The twins flailed their arms. "Quiet your high power motor!"

Ignoring the twins, Renge jumped down and ran over to Mori. "These girls are asking for your help, and you are refusing them protection! I cannot allow this! Girls appreciate guys who can shield and defend them!"

Mori-sempai replied, "But Mitsukuni-"

"**Forget Honey-sempai!**"

"Renge-chan! Quieter! Honey-sempai's sleeping!" the twins and the girls called out.

Paying no head to the group, Renge continued. "By giving girls your protection, you show a noble side to your character. And girls love knights-in-shining-armor! This is a perfect opportunity to expand your character, and I will not let you ruin this moment! And besides…" Renge took a moment to look directly at Mori with fear in her eyes. She then continued in a panicked tone, "I'm scared of Nekozawa-san, too! So you are leaving Honey-sempai and coming with us!"

Still, Mori stared blankly.

Renge's fear quickly turned into anger. "**I said you're coming with us!"** With that, Renge's hair turned into snakes and her eyes began to glow red.

The girls screamed. "Mori-sempai! Please say yes! This ruckus could wake Honey-sempai!"

"We don't want to have completely rearranged faces!" the twins hugged each other.

Seeing no other choice (and growing a bit fearful of Renge), Mori nodded.

"So you'll go with us? Yay!" The three girls jumped up in excitement.

"Good, good, this is very good!" Renge turned back to normal, stars in her eyes.

Mori turned to the cool type. "Kyoya, watch Mitsukuni."

"I can't. I have business to attend to," Kyoya stated, putting away his laptop. "Have the twins do it."

"What?" the twins questioned in unison. "Why us?"

Mori pointed to Tamaki, still sulking in his 'Corner of Woe.'

Hikaru snorted. "I'm not sure I'm going to like this. What if we end up waking him?"

"Let's just do it," Kaoru decided. "It will get the girls out and not make all this noise."

"Don't worry Mori-sempai," Akina grabbed Mori's arm. "Nothing will happen to Honey-sempai."

"And now, nothing will happen to us!" Saika cheered.

"Let's go!" Renge exclaimed.

Renge and the three girls walked out, dragging a somewhat reluctant Mori. Kyoya shortly followed them, leaving Tamaki, the twins, and Honey in the room. Finally, Tamaki got up wearily and walked wobbly to the door.

"Tono, where are you going?" Hikaru asked.

"My soul has been shattered," Tamaki stated dimly. "I can never walk these halls in pride every again unless I regain it. Until I restore my soul, I cannot stay here. Sayonara. I may never come back again."

"Good, don't come back," the twins responded.

And so Tamaki left on his 'journey', leaving the twins with their task.

* * *

"Neesan, are you absolutely sure about this?" Naoki asked for about the tenth time. He was now stuck with his unhinged sister in the halls of the school.

"Of course I know what I'm doing!" Mizuki stated enthusiastically. "Everything I need to know is written right here on this bottle!"

"Let me see that," the boy yanked the bottle out of his sister's hand. "Hmmm, 'Love Potion #69, bonds one with the first person he or she sees with the power of love.' " He looked at his sister. "Power of love?"

Mizuki appeared baffled. "What? _You_ don't believe in the power of love?"

Naoki rolled his eyes and continued. " 'To use, pour one drop of the liquid over each eyelid of the person. Note: the person must be asleep. Do **not** drink! To remove the spell, just…' Hey! The rest is ripped off here! Neesan-"

"Look, it was like that when I got it!" Mizuki quickly said, taking the bottle back. She then showed her brother the other container.

The brunette blinked. "Sleep Dust?"

"Yeah, not a very fancy name, but it works! Just blow some of the dust towards the person and instant dozing."

"Listen Neesan, I'm not sure about this…"

The black haired girl groaned. "What problems do you have? You know how it works! I thought you didn't even believe in it!"

"I don't," Naoki stated clearly, "but I think this is a bad idea. My right eyebrow itched!"

Mizuki furrowed her eyebrows. "… so?'

"You know what happens when my right eyebrow itches!"

"Please little brother, you're just being paranoid."

"I'm not!" Naoki glared with his hazel eyes. "When my right eyebrow itches, bad things happen!"

Mizuki looked back at her brother, not amused. "Since when?"

"Well, when I was in middle school, my eyebrow itched in the morning. Later that day, my teacher gave us a pop quiz! No one was ready for it!"

"That's just a coincidence."

"What about when that bird flew into my head? My right eyebrow pricked just seconds before that occurred."

"That was pretty funny," Mizuki chuckled.

"Focus!" Naoki called out. "How about the first time it happened? When I was four? I was just playing with my blocks when my eyebrow became itchy. And you know what happened after that. Before we knew it, our house became completely infested with all those bugs and spiders and-"

"Ah! Don't remind me!" Mizuki covered her ears and closed her eyes. "There were so many! And they wouldn't stop coming! I still haven't gotten over that!"

"Nobody who was in our house has. But the point is my right eyebrow itched, and I think your plan is the cause of it!"

"Well, maybe your right eyebrow is wrong! Who are you to believe parts of your body? Listen, I'm going to make the twins love each other, and you're not going to stop me!"

Naoki scowled. "And if I try?"

Mizuki looked threateningly with her dark brown eyes. "Don't even dare, Naoki. You wouldn't want people to know about the 'Pen Incident', would you?"

Naoki jumped back in fear. "No! Don't mention it! You wouldn't, would you?"

The older girl smirked. "Just go according to my plan, and no one will ever have to know."

"Arigatoo," the younger boy sighed.

"Good. Now, I'm going to wait in the Second Music Room, so you go get the twins," Mizuki commanded.

Naoki blinked in confusion. "The Second Music Room? Why there? Doesn't the orchestra have practice today?" Unlike the Third Music Room, the Second Music Room was actually used for music, mainly for the Ouran Academy Orchestra to practice.

"Nope! Since they just had a concert on Saturday, they have the day off from practice. Which means that room is completely deserted and perfect for my plan. So go get the twins before that they leave!" With that, Mizuki started off towards the Music Room.

"Wait Neesan," Naoki called after his sister.

Mizuki spun back around to her brother. "What?"

"Do you still have Beelezneef?"

"Of course!"

"Well, don't you think you should give it back to Nekozawa-san?"

The seventeen-year-old looked at Naoki absurdly. "Are you crazy? Have you heard what Nekozawa-san has been saying? He'll curse me for life! For now, I have to keep Beelezneef hidden."

"You know, you can't keep him hidden forever…"

"Just go to the Third Music Room."

* * *

Hikaru and Kaoru watched the sleeping boy cautiously.

"Do you think he'll get up soon?" Kaoru asked.

"I don't know. I hope so. I'm sick of waiting here."

"Yeah, it's getting boring…"

"Konnichi wa, Hikaru-kun and Kaoru-kun," Naoki replied from behind the twins.

"Ah!" the twins jumped back and turned over to see the brunette, simultaneously.

Naoki's glasses flashed. 'How do they move so perfectly?'

"Naoki-kun?" Kaoru questioned. "What brings you here?"

Hikaru smirked. "Did you come to see us?" He put his arm around Kaoru and lightly stoked his chin.

Kaoru flushed away and said in a soft voice, "Hikaru, you're embarrassing me in front of our classmate…"

"I didn't come here to see you're little act," Naoki answered, narrowing his hazel eyes slightly. "My sister is looking for you two."

"Mizuki-sempai?" the twins asked at the same time. "Why?"

"I don't know. She's crazy. Anyways, she wanted you to meet her in the Second Music Room."

"Huh, the Second Music Room?" Kaoru asked. "I've never been there before. Why there?"

"I don't know. Like I said, she's crazy."

"Hikaru, I'm not sure about this," the younger twin turned to his brother. "This sounds a bit unusual…"

Hikaru shrugged and responded, "Well, it's better than watching Honey-sempai."

"But then who will watch him?"

"I can do that," Naoki volunteered. "Just go meet my sister, and I'll keep an eye on Honey-sempai the whole time."

"Arigatoo, Naoki-kun," Hikaru answered.

Hikaru left the Third Music Room. Kaoru followed him with a puzzling look on his face. "I'm still not that sure of this…"

Naoki watched the twins leave. He sighed. "Gomen, Hikaru-kun, Kaoru-kun…"

* * *

'Where are they? It has been almost ten minutes!' Mizuki mentally panicked, hiding behind the piano in the Second Music Room. 'Naoki had better not have chickened out! This is my dream he'd be ruining!'

The Ouran High School girl sighed as she leaned onto the piano. She looked at Love Potion #69. 'Fours drop of this and the twins will be bound forever. To hug and kiss and love and…'

Mizuki's Inner Mind Theater:

"_Kaoru, I love you," Hikaru wrapped his arms around Kaoru's waist, bringing him closer and kissing up his neck._

"_Oh, Hikaru, don't stop," Kaoru moaned, his eyes filling with tears of blissful joy._

"_Come on. Let's go on that bed that has magically appeared and have some hot, pointless, sexy sex."_

"_Oh, Hikaru, I love you more than anything else."_

_The twins launched onto the bed, kissing, licking, removing clothing, getting sweatier and sweatier and sweatier…_

End of Mizuki's Inner Mind Theater

'Ah!' Mizuki clinched her dress, trying to sustain her squeals. 'Too hot! Too hot! Too hot!'

Then, it happened. The door to the Second Music Room opened. Mizuki peeked her head from behind the piano. There they were. Hikaru and Kaoru. Standing in the doorway, looking for a black-haired girl. They never saw it coming.

'Okay, now or never, Mizuki! Love Potion #69, give me strength.' In a quick yet quiet fury, the second-year student whipped out the container of Sleep Dust, took out some of the dust, and blew it in the twins' direction. In an instant, they were on the ground. Mizuki smirked. 'Score!'

The twincest obsessed teen tip-toed over to the sleeping twins. Giggling slightly, she took Love Potion #69 and carefully poured on a drop on each of the twins' eyelids.

'And now for the final touch.' Gingerly, she moved the twins' heads so they faced each other. 'Now, when they wake up, they'll realize their love. Their hot, hot love. Oh, I got to tell Naoki!'

Mizuki rushed out of the Second Music Room, a glee in her step and a smile on her lips.

'Hmmm…. Honey-sempai is so thin.' Naoki observed the sleeping third year. 'How can he eat so many treats and yet still keep that figure? He must have a metabolism faster then the red hot flaming Moeing passions of the girls here…'

"Well, I'm back!" Mizuki entered the Third Music Room, smiling rainbows.

Naoki turned to Mizuki. "Great, Neesan. Can we go now?"

"Huh? Is that Honey-sempai?" Mizuki asked, ignoring her brother and walking over to the loli-shota. Her eyes began to get big. "Aww! He's so cute! Just look at him! Isn't he soooooooooo cute?"

"Yeah, that's nice, Neesan," Naoki said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "Are you done?"

"Oh! I just want to hold him! But I can't do that. If I wake him, he might destroy this entire school!"

"Please, that story can't be true. Can we go home?"

"I just want to stare at him all day!" Mizuki spun around squealing, not realizing she had an unopened bottle in her hand.

Naoki moaned. "Neesan! I want to leave!"

"Geez, you're such a baby! But okay, we can go home now," Mizuki skipped over to her brother, failing to notice that Honey's eyelids were a bit damp.

"I hope you're happy Neesan…"

"Of course! Once Hikaru and Kaoru awaken, twincest will be real! Everyone will be happy! It will be the best thing that has every happened in Ouran Academy history!"

Naoki began to scratch his right eyebrow.

* * *

Glad this chapter is out of the way. Next chapter, things will get interesting. ^_^

Alfador: Oh no, what do you have planned?

Nono: Kupo! I can't wait! Readers, don't forget to review, kupo!


	3. Chapter 3

Nono: Why is this place so dusty, kupo?

Alfador: I don't know, Nono… maybe it's because SquiggleSmurf here hasn't updated the story in over 4 years!?

Nono: 4 years!? Kupo, that's a long time!

Yeah… Well, you know. I started college and got super busy, and then I lost some inspiration and motivation… and then I was afraid that I'd mess up the characters…

Cactuar: (Lazy…)

Hey! I was not being lazy! Life just got in the way, okay!?

Alfador: Just keep telling yourself that. Whatever helps you sleep at night…

Ah, quit it! Anyways *addresses readers*, welcome to the 3rd chapter of "A Midschool Year's Nightmare"! I started this story over 4 years ago, but now, I'm finally going to try to finish it! If any of my readers from 4 years ago are here (though I doubt it), hi and sorry for the long wait! Also, I edited the 1st two chapters, so give them a read again if you haven't already. Also here are the Japanese words with their translation that I'm using for this chapter:

domo arigatou gozaimasu – thank you very much

Tono – lord

ano – ummm

daijoubu? – are you okay?

gomen – sorry

With that out of the way, Nono, can you do the disclaimer?

Nono: With pleasure, kupo! SquiggleSmurf does not own any part Ouran High School Host Club, expect for some merchandise. However, she does own the characters Kagami and Jiro who appear in the chapter, kupo. Okay! Roll the chapter, kupo!

* * *

After classes and extracurricular activities had ended, Ouran Academy became mostly deserted. Nearly all students and teachers had returned to their respective homes, having no other reason to continue their presence at school. But two students saw this as the perfect opportunity to have alone time. Therefore, it's no surprise that third-year couple Kagami and Jiro were currently walking down the second floor hall of Ouran Academy in the late afternoon, their arms linked and each eating a banana with their free hand.

"Oh, Jiro!" Kagami exclaimed passionately, her long curly black hair flipping as she turned her head to look at Jiro, her black eyes shimmering. "You are simply the most wonderful man in this entire world! I have no idea what I would ever do without you!"

"And you are the most beautiful and spectacular girl I have ever laid eyes on!" Jiro said devotedly. He turned to gaze into her eyes with his own shimmering, dark brown eyes. "You are far superior to any other female! I'm the luckiest to have you, Kagami!"

"Oh, I definitely have to agree with you on that, dear Jiro!" Kagami responded knowingly. "I am much more superior to any other girl, as you are much more superior to any other man. We are truly the greatest couple there ever was and is!"

"Oh, true, true," Jiro agreed nodding his head, his short dark brown hair slightly bobbing with him. "I almost feel sorry for all those who aren't us. But then again, why I would feel sorry for those who are beneath us?"

The couple took a moment to stop and give a short laugh, and then they continued to strut down the halls, munching on their bananas. Soon enough, they finished their fruit, leaving themselves with only the inedible peels. The couple looked at each other, gave a smirk, and tossed their peels behind them. Cleaning up garbage should be the jobs of peasants, not fabulous people like Kagami and Jiro!

They continued on, now turning around a corner in the hall. When they reached the other side, the couple noticed a certain blonde-haired teenager facing and leaning against the wall, darkness surrounding him as he appeared grim.

Kagami's face turned sour, and she gave out a shriek of disgust. "How terrible! An inferior student is still here and has disturbed our special walk! And how ghastly he appears! Horrible! Horrible!"

Jiro took his girlfriend's hand in his, gently rubbing it. Looking at her with gentle eyes, he soothingly said, "My dear Kagami, please do not look so sad. It pains me ever so much to see you in despair. Please, pay no heed to that sorry sap. He is probably drowning in sorrow because he's not us, dearest. After all, who would be happy if they could never be as superior as we are?"

"Ah, I suppose you're right, my wonderful Jiro," Kagami agreed, her mood lightening up. She glanced back at the depressed student and leaned in to take a closer look. "Hmmm… Jiro? Isn't that Tamaki Suoh, a second-year student?

"Hmmm," Jiro took a closer look himself. "I think you're right. What a genius you are, Kagami!"

"Yes, I know! I am!" Kagami gave a short chuckle, relishing in her intelligence. Afterwards, she quickly composed herself and turned back to Jiro. "Now, isn't he the fool who made that ridiculous host club?"

"You mean that club with men who have too much time on their hands who entertain women with too much time on their hands?" Jiro threw his head back and gave a few light laughs. "How pathetic! How can they possibly make women happy if they're not me?"

"True, true," Kagami nodded, look back towards Tamaki. She brought a finger up to her chin and said, "Still, one has to admire Tamaki for his pathetic attempt."

Though still in darkness, Tamaki slowly picked his head up and turned it to the couple. 'Admire… me?'

"I suppose," Jiro agreed, giving a sigh. "All the time and effort spent into planning and running the club… He could be using that time to better prepare himself to take over his father's company. But no. He just wastes it to try to make girls happy. Such foolish determination."

The darkness began to fade around Tamaki, as his eyes grew wider. 'Determination… make girls happy…'

"And I guess many of the girls here do find Tamaki very attractive," Kagami added, shrugging. "I mean, he's nothing compared to you, dear Jiro, but I suppose he does have his own charms. He's fairly handsome… for a half-Japanese."

"Attractive! Charms! Handsome! Of course!" The darkness around Tamaki had now completely disappeared, and he stood up straight in a strong pose with a fiery passion in his eyes. "How could I have forgotten? My purpose, my duty in life! My beauty is a gift from God himself, and I have a mission to complete! I must make all the girls happy!"

Walking forward to address Kagami and Jiro, he continued, "You must be angels sent from God himself to remind me of my mission. For that, domo arigatou gozaimasu! I shall never forget your kind words and actions. But now, I must bid you adieu."

The third year couple watched in slight confusion as Tamaki ran around the corner and took off down the hall, calling out, "Hikaru! Kaoru! Your beloved king is returning!"

However, Tamaki was apparently too excited to notice the discarded banana peels. Upon his foot landing on one, he was sent slipping quickly down the hall, screaming and flailing as he had lost control of his body. Kagami and Jiro watched him until he went out of their sight. Then, they turned back to each other and shook their heads.

"French people," Kagami scoffed. "They think they're so great, but they're really just fools."

"I concur. Not to mention that they act like they're so much better than everyone else…"

"But they're not. Because they'll never be us. Regardless, let's be on our way, dearest Jiro!"

With that, Kagami and Jiro linked arms again and continued on their walk, happy to be rid of the 'lesser' person.

* * *

"OOF!"

After slipping out of control for the past several seconds, the Host Club King was finally stopped by an open door of the Second Music Room. Upon crashing into the door, Tamaki fell flat onto his back on the ground, dazed and slightly twitching. But after a few moments, he sat back up, shook it off, and regained his determination. 'Can't let obstacles stop me from my destiny! But I better close these doors so no one suffers the same misfortune as me.'

Tamaki got up and moved in front of the Second Music Room. As he was about to close the doors, he happened to look inside and notice the passed out bodies of a certain pair of unscrupulous twins.

'Hikaru? Kaoru?' Tamaki thought, a bit surprised. 'Why are those two here and why are they taking a nap? Well, no matter. Now, I can inform them of my triumphant return even sooner!'

The prince type strutted over to the sleeping twins, calling out in his usual dramatic voice, "Hikaru-kun! Kaoru-kun! Up now! Your beloved Host Club King has returned!"

There was no response whatsoever from the twins.

"Come now, twins! My soul has been restored! This is a time for celebration!"

Still no response.

Growing a bit impatient, Tamaki reached down and shook Kaoru's shoulder gently in attempt to wake him. "Kaoru-kun! Come on! Get up! Your King demands it!"

At Tamaki's shaking and insistence, the younger Hitachiin twin stirred. "Tono…?" he said a bit drearily, still a bit tired with his eyes closed, as he slowly began to lift himself into a upright sitting position.

"Good! You have awakened!" Tamaki exclaimed, beginning to move over to Hikaru. "Come on, Hikaru-kun! I have returned!"

As Tamaki gently nudged Hikaru's shoulder, Kaoru rubbed his eyes and tried to make sense of everything. 'What's going on? We went here to meet Mizuki-sempai and then passed out? And now Tono's here? I don't understand…'

"Ano, Tono? What is…," Kaoru had begun to ask Tamaki, as he removed his hands from his eyes and turned to look at the second year blonde student. But once his eyes reached the sight of Tamaki's face, Kaoru had forgotten all his concerns.

At that moment, time seemed to stop for Kaoru. As he stared at Tamaki, he wondered why he had never noticed how handsome the prince type was. He had seen Tamaki many times before, but now, there was so much more attractiveness surrounding him, so much more beauty. Kaoru was transfixed by the older student; he took in Tamaki's tall and slender body, shining blond hair, sparkling sapphire eyes, soft lustrous lips…

"Kaoru-kun? What is it?" Tamaki asked, turning back to Kaoru and taking a break from his nudging of Hikaru. Hikaru proved to be a little more difficult to wake up than his younger twin, and now Tamaki was a bit concerned as to why Kaoru hadn't finished his question.

Kaoru was exploding with joy internally after Tamaki had turned to face him. Now, he could see all of Tamaki's perfect face and marvel in its beauty. And he heard Tamaki's strong, sexy voice speak to him and say his name! Kaoru felt like he was in heaven, to be recognized by such an amazing man.

Meanwhile, Tamaki was getting a bit freaked out by Kaoru. The younger Hitachiin twin was staring at him rather oddly. That look seemed familiar to Tamaki, but he couldn't place where he had seen it before. But he pushed that concern aside and asked again, "Kaoru-kun?"

Finally, Kaoru, still ogling at Tamaki, licked his lips and said, "M'lord, has anyone ever told you that you're dripping with good looks?"

At that comment, Tamaki seemed to forget about his concern and reverted back to his narcissistic self. He stood right up and said in his dramatic tone, "Well, obviously. I'm told that all the time! But who would be surprised? After all, God's greatest crime was creating someone as beautiful as me!"

"You could say that again, m'lord…" Kaoru responded, now slowly standing up. "Tono, you're absolutely stunning and perfect."

The Host Club King became concerned again. Did Kaoru just speak with a bit of sultry in his voice? And those eyes… where had Tamaki seen that look before? Kaoru was now walking slowly over to Tamaki, a grin growing wider and wider on his face. Tamaki began to sweat a bit, "Kaoru-kun… Daijoubu?"

"Oh, I'm just fine," Kaoru replied, now about an arm's length away from Tamaki, looking up at the older student. He leaned in a bit closer and whispered in a soft, sexy voice, "Now that you're here, my wonderful, lovely, handsome Tono…"

Tamaki's eyes got incredibly wide as he instantly paled. He had just remembered where he had seen that look before. He received it many times from his clients, girls who wanted his love. But this couldn't be, right? Surely, Kaoru didn't truly see him that way, right? Somewhat frozen with shock, Tamaki managed to choke out, "K-kaoru..k-kun?"

Kaoru suddenly wrapped his arms around Tamaki's neck and reached up to whisper in Tamaki's ear. "Please, just call me Kaoru, _Tamaki_." Kaoru then licked Tamaki's ear.

That just about did it for Tamaki. He pushed Kaoru away and ran out of the room, screaming the whole time. He didn't care if he looked ridiculously, screaming and running wildly down the halls. All he cared about was getting refuge in the Third Music Room.

Meanwhile, Kaoru, having fallen down from Tamaki's shove, quickly got himself back up. Slight sorrow in his eyes, Kaoru made his way out the Second Music Room and called out, "Wait, Tamaki! Don't leave me! I love you!"

* * *

Tamaki breathed a heavy sigh of relief after making it to the Third Music Room and slamming the doors behind him. Leaning back against the doors, he slid down to the ground and began to catch his breath. He sat there, completely baffled at what had happened. 'Why was Kaoru acting like that? Is this some kind of new prank from those unscrupulous twins? But if so, why was only Kaoru involved?'

The seventeen-year-old concentrated on his thoughts so deeply that he failed to notice his ruckus caused a certain loli-shota to awaken from his nap.

"Tama-chan…"

Tamaki jumped up, surprised at the sound his name. He looked ahead of him to notice Honey staring back at him. Freaking out a bit, he quickly spurted out, "Ah! Honey-sempai! Gomen! I didn't mean to wake you from your nap! You're not grumpy, are you!?"

Honey shook his head, and Tamaki breathed another sigh of relief. However, his troubles weren't nearly over, for Honey said, "Why would I feel grumping after seeing you, Tama-chan~"

Tamaki's heart stopped at the sound of Honey's voice. It sounded like Honey's normal, cute tone, but it had just the slightest ounce of lust in it. Then, Tamaki noticed the look Honey was giving him; it was the same ogling that Kaoru had given him. Tamaki instantly paled.

Meanwhile, as Honey stared at Tamaki, he wondered why he never realized how handsome the prince type was. He had seen Tamaki many times before, but this time was different. There was so much more attractiveness surrounding Tamaki, so much more beauty. Honey was transfixed by Tamaki; he looked as beautiful and perfect as any carefully decorated treat, the ones that look just as sweet as they taste. And Honey couldn't wait to try out that treat for himself.

"Tama-chan," Honey continued, now inching closer to Tamaki, "has anyone ever told you that you look like a delicious cake? I just want to lick off all your icing…"

Tamaki was too freaked to move. Honey may think of Tamaki as a scrumptious dessert., but Tamaki didn't want Honey to try his flavor.

"Why… Honey-sempai…" Tamaki managed to choke out, trying to ask Honey of this change of heart.

"Yes, yes I am," Honey replied, now within an arm's reach of Tamaki. "I am Honey. Your Honey. Don't you want to try?"

Tamaki was sweating bullets now. His brain desperately tried to send signals to his legs to get the hell out of there, but they didn't obey. He stood frozen, gaping helplessly at the loli-shota with the amorous stare.

Then, Honey jumped onto Tamaki, holding onto his torso like a koala bear. "Don't you want to? Ta-ma-ki~" the shorter boy whispered into Tamaki's ear, emphasizing each syllable.

And at that moment, the doors to the Third Music Room opened from behind Tamaki and Honey. Kaoru came running in shortly afterwards, looking frantic and a bit out of breath. He looked ahead, gazeing happily to see Tamaki but then quickly glaring when he noticed Honey.

"Honey-sempai!" Kaoru called out angrily, staring the third year student down. "How dare you! What are you doing to my man!?"

"_Your_ man!?" Honey retorted back, jumping down from Tamaki and looking Kaoru straight in the eye. "No! Tamaki belongs to me!"

Clenching his fists, Kaoru screamed, "No way! Tamaki is mine! I professed to him first!"

"Kao-chan, you are baka baka!" the short blonde pointed accusingly at the younger Hitachiin twin. "You're too young for Tamaki! Tamaki needs an older man, like me!"

"Please! If he needs an older man, why don't you actually act your age? You spend all your time eating treats, like a child!"

"Doesn't matter! I'm still older! And I know Tamaki loves me the way I am! Right, Tamaki?"

But when Honey looked back, Tamaki had mysteriously vanished. Kaoru and Honey looked quickly around the room, but there was no sign of the prince type.

"This is all your fault, Honey-sempai! You scared him away!"

"Me!? You're the own who barged in here and interrupted my alone type with Tamaki!"

* * *

Tamaki raced out of Ouran Academy and continued to down the road to his home. He had never actually gotten back home from school on foot before, but that was the least of his troubles. The way Kaoru and Honey were acting was too much, and it didn't make sense. But Tamaki quickly tried to rationalize it.

'Kaoru's just playing a prank on me! Or maybe he was still tired from passing out! Yeah! That's it! And Honey was probably still groggy from his nap! It was all a misunderstanding! I'll just wait until tomorrow, and everything will be back to normal! It will have to be!'

But as Tamaki raced home, he couldn't let go of the feeling of awful dread.

* * *

'Ugh, what happened?'

In the Second Music Room, Hikaru had begun to stir from his sleep. Pushing down on the floor with his hands, he slowly lifted himself into a seated position on the floor. Still a bit dazed, he tried to put the pieces together on what had passed.

"So weird. We come here to meet Mizuki-sempai and then randomly pass out? What was this all about? What do you make of it, Kaoru?"

But as Hikaru turned next to him, he noticed that his twin was missing. Slight panic began to grow in him. "Kaoru!? Kaoru!"

The older Hitachiin twin quickly got up and glanced around the room. Seeing that Kaoru wasn't anywhere in the Music Room to be found, Hikaru bolted out of the door and raced down the hall. As he ran, he frantically looked left and right, shouting out his younger twin's name. He eventually made it to the stairs and was about to go up to the Third Music Room, when he looked left and suddenly stopped.

There, to his left, was the most beautiful sight he had ever beheld. Sure, he may have seen the sight before him many times, but it was different now. There was so much more attractiveness now, so much more beauty. Hikaru became transfixed on the spectacular sight and couldn't help but walk closer to it. With each nearing step, Hikaru marveled more and more, his captivation growing larger. Finally, after what seemed like eternity for him, Hikaru reached the sight.

Entranced, Hikaru reached out and touched the mirror before him. After stroking his reflection for a few moments, he moved his hand away from the mirror and to his face. He admired his reflection as he stroked his actual face.

'I'm… so… beautiful…'

* * *

Alfador:…

Nono: O_o

Cactuar: (Weird…)

Hey, I said things were going to get interesting! Just hope I got Tamaki mostly in character. I had a bit of difficulty with that. Also, the things he was saying about 'God' are in reference to his character song, "Guilty, Beauty, Love." If you haven't heard it, you should check it out. It's a good tune, and lyrics fit Tamaki so well.

Also, I have something to ask of my readers: would you prefer if I stop adding Japanese words to this story? I was wondering if it was getting a bit annoying. I'm kind of obsessed with Japan, so I liked using them. But if someone feels strongly against them, I don't mind taking them out.

Well, hope you enjoyed it and leave a review if you have something you'd like to say!


End file.
